superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale
Undertale (also stylized as UnderTale or UNDERTALE) is a role-playing video game developed and published by indie developer tobyfox. The game was written, designed, and composed for by creator Toby Fox, with additional artwork by Temmie Chang, and was released for Microsoft Windows and OS X on 15 September 2015. In Undertale, the player controls a human child as they navigate the fictional Underground: a large, secluded region underneath the surface of the Earth. The inhabitants of the Underground are called "monsters", a diverse and intelligent group who have been banished from the surface following a war with humanity. The child interacts with many monsters on their quest to return to the surface, with the player making decisions on whether to kill or befriend them. These choices affect the outcome of the game to a large degree, with the dialogue and story outcome changing based on their decisions. The game received acclaim from video game critics, with particular praise for its writing and characters. Reviewers enjoyed the game's intuitive yet deep combat system, the contrast of its witty humor with a dark story, as well as its references to older role-playing games. Super Beard Bros. The Beard Bros. received several requests to do Undertale for their next RPG adventure after Mother 3. Neither has any idea what they are in for. The series began November 2, 2015. Episodes # Have Mercy # Perspective # A Hard Decision # The Font Brothers # Welcome to Snowdin # Font Battle # A Beautiful Date # The Tranquil Caves # An Angry Dummy # TEMMIE! # Undyne Showdown # Undyne Big Boss Fight # A Game Show # Road To the Core # The Spiders Web # Mettaton's Final Form # FINALE The Completionist After playing the game on Super Beard Bros, Jirard reviewed Undertale for the 167th episode of The Completionist. Jirard feels nervous to tackle Undertale on the show, due to the game’s fanbase. Jirard compliments Undertale’s plot and characters, due to their depth and creativity. He and Alex also praise the character designs, despite their simplicity. Alex also heavily praises the music, as he sometimes thinks it’s from Final Fantasy. The two praise the game’s bullethell battle system as being innovative. The are also fond of the game’s mercy system. For this episode, Jirard played every possible path, killing or sparing different combinations of characters to fully complete the game in his eyes. He clearly found this incredibly stressful, but does appreciate it from a game perspective. He does note that trying to find every single possibility was not fun. Despite this, his first playthrough was fun enough to make up for this. After Jirard and Alex give their rating of Play It, Flowey gets angry at the two, and becomes Photoshop Flowey to restart the review. Jirard then goes through the game, talking about the Pacifist run. During this, Jirard notes that the writing shines when the characters are spared. As they finish the Pacifist Run, the two believe the game might be the greatest ever created. After the two complete the Pacifist Run, the two cover the Genocide Run. The two shift from being comically happy to being comically cold and dark. Their personality changes to match the glum presentation during the Genocide Run. They note how a Genocide run is intentionally uncomfortable, due to the amount of killing you do. After completing the Genocide Run, Jirard comes to the conclusion that the game is anti-completionist, due to its completion tainting your game forever with the demonic Chara. Statistics * No real statistics were mentioned in this video, except for one broken Jirard-heart after playing the Genocide Run. * However, from the content shown in the video, it can be assumed that Jirard played (and beat) the game at least 4 times, having done all 4 of types of runs: ** The Pacifist Run, the Genocide Run, the Soulless-Pacifist Run, and the Soulless-Genocide Run. Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Undertale Category:The Completionist Category:PC Category:Finish It!